


We Were Meant To Be One

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infected Paul Matthews, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Paul tries to get Emma out of her hiding place. Emma is not about to let him kill her.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	We Were Meant To Be One

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic time :)
> 
> We moved to our new house yesterday and it's very overwhelming but also really exciting!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Death  
> -Injuries  
> -Hospital setting but no actual medical stuff  
> -Gunshot mention
> 
> Song is Meant To Be Yours from Heathers!

“ **_The apotheosis is upon us!_ ** ” Paul sang, the infected closing in on Emma.   
  
She ran through the crowd of singing zombies, and sprinted back to her hospital room, slamming the door behind her, and with all the energy she had left, she pushed the bed in front of it.   
  
She let herself slide down the wall, clutching her pulsing leg. Being allowed to  _ walk _ doesn’t mean you should run from some alien fuckers.   
  
“ **_You chucked me out like I was trash, for that, you should be dead, but, but, but!_ ** ”   
  
Emma flinched at the sound of Paul’s voice.   
  
“ **_Then it hit me like a flash: what if the world went away instead?_ ** ” he sang as Emma’s eyes were fixed on the shaking doorhandle.   
  
“ **_Those assholes are the key! They're keeping you away from me! They made you blind, messed up your mind, but I can set you free!_ ** ”   
  
Emma stood up, limping to the window as her leg threatened to give out. It was too high. Shit.   
  
“ **_You left me and I fell apart, I punched the wall and cried- BAM! BAM! BAM!_ ** ”   
  
Emma screamed at his bangs on the door, covering her ears.   
  
“ **_Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside! And so I built a bomb. Tonight this place is Vietnam! No one will leave, no father or mom!_ ** ”   
  
She desperately looked for a way out, but she was locked in here. All that might function as a weapon was a tray of syringes, but by the look of it, all it was were some painkillers and antibiotics, and that wouldn’t help her defeat a horde of aliens.   
  
“ **_I was meant to be yours, we were meant to be one…_ ** ” Paul sang softly through the door, trying to get her to open it. “ **_Don't give up on me now! Finish what we've begun! I was mean to be yours…_ ** ”   
  
_ Finish what we’ve begun _ . Right. What they began was destroying the hivemind. Not give in to it.   
  
“ **_So when this hospital goes ‘boom’ with everyone inside- Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!_ ** ”   
  
His words were accompanied by  _ real _ gunshots, and Emma wanted to  _ cry _ .   
  
“ **_In the rubble of their doom, we’ll make sure everyone died!_ ** ”   
  
“Paul, stop!” she shouted, though her words were either not heard or ignored.   
  
“ **_We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors. Bring marshmallows, we'll make s'mores! We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!_ ** ”   
  
Tears streamed down Emma’s cheeks, and her eyes scanned the room. She grabbed the tray anyway, realizing it was her only chance to survive.   
  
“ **_I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! I can't take it alone! Finish what we've begun!_ ** ”   
  
He sounded  _ desperate _ . Like he actually  _ cared _ . But Emma didn’t fall for it, and she sat down against the bed, using her weight to hold it against the door.   
  
“ **_You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need! You carved open my heart! Can't just leave me to bleed!_ ** ”   
  
Emma rolled her eyes. The  _ one _ time she actually opened up to a guy, he tries to kill her not even a day later.

  
“ **_Emma, open the- open the door, please…_ ** ” Emma jumped at the sound of her name, dropping the tray with a loud clatter.   
  
“ **_Emma, open the door! Emma, can we not fight anymore? Please, can we not fight anymore?_ ** ”   
  
She rushed to collect her ‘weapons’ from the floor.   
  
“ **_Emma, sure, you’re scared, I've been there._ ** ”   
  
Do those  _ things _ even feel fear, or is it just some stupid thing he says to get her to trust him?   
  
“ **_I can set you free!_ ** ”   
  
By trapping her in a hospital room.  _ Right _ .

  
“ **_Emma, don't make me come in there…_ ** ” Emma winced at the threat, and all she could do was hope her barricade would stop him from coming in.

  
“ **_I'm gonna count to three!_ ** ” he warned, knocking on the door again. “ **_One… Two… Fuck it!_ ** ”   
  
The door shook as he tried to break it down. Making a split-second decision, Emma threw the tray through the window, syringes and glass flying through the room. It was too high to jump, but she hoped he believed it.   
  
She dove for the cabinet next to the sink, curling up inside of it and pulling the door closed. Her leg screamed in pain, but she kept quiet, holding her breath as the door broke down. The footsteps sounded far away as he walked to the window. She breathed a sigh of relief, but Paul’s footsteps slowly came closer. She squeezed her eyes shut as they stopped in front of the cabinet.   
  
“Peekaboo!” Paul laughed, opening the door. Emma screamed as he dragged her out of her hiding spot. He moved his legs so he was pinning her hips down, using one of his arms to pin her wrists above her head as the other went to his pocket.   
  
Emma’s struggles did nothing, and she froze in shock as she saw what he was holding. A  _ scalpel _ . She pleaded as he slowly brought the blade closer to her face. “Paul! Please! I know you’re in there!”   
  
He grinned, tracing Emma’s jaw with the blade, only drawing a small drop of blood, but the message was clear.   
  
“ _ Don’t move. _ ”   
  
“Paul…”   
  
Emma squirmed as he slowly pressed the blade into her chest, making a long cut down to her abdomen. Her eyes were closed, but suddenly the weight on her hips was gone, and so was the hand holding her wrists. She sat up immediately, getting ready to fight, but before she knew what was happening, her arms were twisted behind her back.   
  
“You didn’t think it’d be  _ that  _ easy, right?” He whispered into her ear as she desperately looked around the room for anything that would help her escape.   
  
He grabbed her arm tighter and twisted it further. A hot pain traveled through her entire body at the  _ ‘pop’ _ of her shoulder. Her vision blurred and all she could do was scream.   
  
Paul pulled her into his arms. “Come come, Emma. It’s okay. Are you ready to be good? I can make the pain go away.”   
  
“Never!” Emma spat as she pushed him away with her uninjured arm.   
  
Paul’s lips curled up into a grin. “I thought you’d say that.”   
  
He slammed her down onto the floor, grabbing her arm again as she blinked away the spots from her vision. He pulled at her arm as Emma screamed and fought to get away.   
  
Her bones cracked under the pressure, and only a few seconds later, Paul was holding the detached limb in his hand, blood oozing from where it was once connected to her shoulder.   
  
Emma sobbed. “Please! Paul! Stop!”   
  
Paul cupped her cheek with his bloodstained hand. She hated how her body leaned into his touch without her permission, but she was desperate for at least some comfort as the pain took over every inch of her body, even if it came from the alien wearing Paul’s skin.   
  
“Stop dragging it out…” she moaned weakly.   
  
“Shhh, Emma… It will all be over once you join us. It won’t hurt. I promise.”   
  
Emma nodded, closing her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. There was a hand hovering over her mouth and nose, and she could see a blue light through her eyelids.   
  
Her sobs died down, and her breathing evened out as her heart started beating on the rhythm of the music in the distance.   
  
He was right.   
  
It didn’t hurt.   
  
Not anymore.


End file.
